


Forehead Kisses

by PlayingGod



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: All the relationships are platonic, Cat AU, Cat Yuri, Cat Yuuri, Gen, I just really wanted to write a cat fic, LITERALLY, This is a cat AU, This is trash I apologise, Yuri and Yurio are cats, and Jealousy, and Victor is their owner, and the usual messes caused by cats, involves a lot of hissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayingGod/pseuds/PlayingGod
Summary: Victor Nikiforov has always had an affinity for cats. Living by himself, he kept a little Russian Blue kitten named Yurio.Yurio had better things to do than obey his owner. There was a vase that was waiting to be knocked off, and a sofa leg that was calling out for him to scratch it up. Although he didn’t show it, he did love his owner a lot. He enjoyed having his owner dote upon him, and only him. Yurio was the king of the house and he would not share his space or his owner with anyone else.Except, one day, there was a cardboard box outside of the house, with a shivering, fluffy, rather chubby cat inside. The moment Victor picked up the box and cooed at the occupant of it, Yurio knew his world was about to turn upside down.orA cat AU where Yurio is a cat and Yuri is a cat, and there’s far too much feline jealousy and need for attention.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this. Enjoy.

Yurio’s days were pretty simple; he would wake up early, like super early, and climb onto Victor’s face to wake him up, even though Victor’s alarm wasn’t meant to ring for another hour. Once he’s annoyed Victor enough to the point where he couldn’t go back to sleep, he would curl up on the windowsill in the living room and have a nap for a couple more hours while Victor grumbles but gives him an affectionate pat on the head before heading off for his usual morning run.

 

He woke up to the front door slamming shut, meaning Victor had returned, which meant any minute now he will be getting breakfast.

 

His breakfast consisted of a small can of premium tuna – only the highest quality for prince Yurio – and Victor may have grumbled about the price a time or two, but he loved his kitten too much to deprive him of his favourite food. And money wasn’t necessarily a problem – how could it be for a five time World champion figure skating legend – but he just didn’t understand why fish had to be that expensive.

 

“I’m off to practice, look after the house for me Yurio!” Victor called, blowing a kiss towards the frowning kitten, who just huffed and looked away, but the tip of his tail flicked slightly as if to wave goodbye. Victor grinned, closing and locking the door behind him.

 

The first thing Yurio did after being left alone was stretch to make sure his body was ready to cause havoc as per usual. He knocked over a (luckily empty) teacup, that – _ah that was one of Victor’s favourites, good_ – didn’t shatter when it hit the floor but the handle broke off. There was a rather large pile of books in the living room that he enjoyed pushing off in a random order like a game of jenga, until they all ended up on the floor. A little thread in one of the couch pillows was looking particularly enticing, so Yurio grabbed onto it and dragged the pillow around until the thread was half a metre long and the stitching in the pillow was no longer in the intricate pattern it had originally been.

 

His small body couldn’t take too many activities, so with a yawn he hopped back up onto his favourite spot, which was the windowsill that looked out on the street he and Victor lived on.

 

The snow was falling gracefully, as it always was during the winter in Russia, and the entire street was quiet, clean and serene. Except, something was different today.

 

They lived in a quite high-class neighbourhood in St Petersburg, you never see garbage left out in the middle of a sidewalk, but today Yurio could see a box. He hissed in distaste, he didn’t like anyone else making a mess other than him.

 

After watching the cardboard box for a little while longer, Yurio realised it wasn’t a box filled with trash, but actually filled with _someone_. He couldn’t tell what it was, but the box was shivering, and he swore he spotted a little patch of fur poking out from one of the holes in the side of the box. Closing his eyes, Yurio curled up and went for another nap – strays aren’t his problem.

 

Or so he thought.

 

It was around 6 in the evening, when Yurio was still lounging on the windowsill, that he spotted Victor walking back in the dark, illuminated by the street lights and the falling snowflakes, with his skating gear on his back and plastic bags of what he assumes were groceries in both hands. His tail flicked back and forth in excitement (not that he’d ever admit it) to seeing his owner returning back home to him. It would be like it always was, with Victor giving him some dinner, serving himself some tea or hot chocolate, and settling down by the heater with either a book, with Yurio curled up in his lap. Yurio loved routine, and he hated change.

 

Hence, the moment he spotted Victor turn his head towards the lone box, walk up to it and inspect the contents, his tail stilled and he was filled with dread.

 

 _Please, please, please don’t do what I think you’re going to do you stupid owner_ –

 

A huff of relief escaped his little mouth when Victor turned around and jogged up to his front door. Yurio sat up and watched the door when it opened, eagerly waiting for the moment Victor will walk up to him to pat his head in greeting – because of course Victor has to go to him, Yurio doesn’t need to go to anyone.

 

Except Victor dropped the bags of groceries, and his gear, and shuffled out of the door again.

 

 _No. No no no no no_ –

 

Yurio stood on his hind legs, scratching hopelessly at the window as he watched his owner flip open the box and whisper something to whatever was inside. Yurio couldn’t hear anything but he assumed Victor received some sort of response that pleased him, because he picked up the box carefully and cooed at it the whole way back to the house.

 

When back inside the warmth, Victor slowly lowered the box to the ground and flipped it open again.

 

“Here we are darling, much warmer here isn’t it? I won’t hurt you, c’mere.” He whispered gently, reaching inside slowly to allow for whatever was inside to inspect his hand for threats.

 

Slowly, a fat fluffy beast popped his head out (on the contrary, he was actually adorable, but Yurio could never think that about another cat that was brought into **his** territory). It had a strange colour, a strange dark shade that was somewhere between grey and brown, yet almost dark enough to be black. Its eyes were a very light amber colour. It was ridiculously shy, but it melted Victor’s heart the moment it nudged his fingers with its soft forehead in acceptance and gratitude.

 

Yurio watched his owner with a completely still body; fur slightly raised in rage, because _how_ _dare_ his owner bring in this filthy stray beast into his home, interrupting their peace. Yurio will not share, ever, not his home and not his owner.

 

“Yurio, come greet our new guest,” Victor smiled, motioning for Yurio to come closer, to which Yurio just huffed and turned his head up and away. He refused to even go near the creature, who knows what kind of diseases it carried.

 

Out of curiosity, he popped one eye open when he didn’t hear Victor coming towards him, only to hiss in anger when he noticed the man completely enthralled by the other stupid creature, petting it gently and smiling when he received little nudges and tiny licks. Puffing his tail, Yurio walked out of the room and into Victor’s bedroom, curling up on his bed (after making sure to knock off his alarm clock and reading glasses to the floor, take that.)

 

Victor couldn’t take his eyes off the stray cat, he couldn’t believe someone would be so cruel as to leave a cat – especially one as lovely as this one – out on the streets in Russian winter temperatures.

 

At first, it seemed extremely scared and wary of the silver-haired man, but now Victor could see he was gaining trust as it sat carefully, not too close but not too far, and allowed for its head to be pet, and reciprocating the affection with small licks.

 

“I’m glad I found you little one, it’s far too cold for a beauty like yourself to be outside in this box,” Victor hummed, still petting the cat and glancing at the cardboard box, “I’ll get rid of that, and get you a nice warm kitty bed instead, how does that sound?”

 

Victor was rewarded with a timid but happy meow. The cat probably had no idea what Victor was saying, but he couldn’t help beaming at it.

 

...........

 

Yurio hated him.

 

Not only did the stray turn out to be a boy, but Victor had the nerve to name him Yuri. YURI.

 

“Yuri and Yurio, doesn’t that sound cute?”

 

 _No, it just sounds like you are the least creative person on earth, stupid owner_ , Yurio thought to himself with an unhappy grumble.

 

That _cat_ had completely brainwashed Victor. He had settled in, and Victor showered him with accessories, a new soft bed (Yurio hadn’t gotten a new bed in like a year, where’s his new bed) around a dozen cat toys (which Yurio stealthily took and kept hiding around the house away from Yuri) and he even ate the gross pork cat food that was like half the price of Yurio’s expensive tuna food, and he kept digging his nails into the sofa as he watched Victor praise the stray for being good and eating decently priced food.

 

Yuri (Yurio shuddered when he addressed him by the same name as himself) was as in love with Victor as Victor was with him. He purred at every stroke and every praise, if he wasn’t covered in fur you could see him blushing from head to tail, he never made any messes which Yurio didn’t understand – how unnatural for a cat – and he wanted to be Yurio’s friend. Which.

 

Yurio tried his very best to let the cat know he wanted to be nowhere near it. Yuri was not on the same level as him, not even close. Yurio would never stoop so low as to sit in front of the window with his face glued to the glass, waiting for Victor to come home, he would never run to the door as soon as the lock was turned and he would never twist around Victor’s legs and paw at his knees and even roll onto his belly begging for scratches. What was he, _a dog_?

 

Very often, when Victor left the house, Yuri would pick up a little string mouse or a ball to bring to Yurio, like a peace offering. He looked at Yurio with such big, shining, excited eyes. Yurio would stare him at for a bit, before batting the toy away and leaving with a hiss. There’s no way he’s going to make friends with this fat, owner-stealing stray cat.

 

When Victor came home, Yuri rushed to greet him as always, while Yurio watched from the windowsill and waited for Victor to come to him and give him his usual pat on the head.

 

“Hey Yurio,” Victor grinned, patting his grey fur gently, “have you and Yuri been getting along?”

 

Yurio feigned ignorance, meowing innocently as if to say ‘oh yes, we’re the best of friends’, when in reality, everyday he was plotting on how to get the stray out of his house.

 

He used every opportunity he could. He would hide and wait until Yuri was nearby anything breakable, like a glass of water or a coffee cup or even one of Victor’s prized crystal penguin figurines, just so he could dash by quickly and knock the object off, and have Yuri take the blame for it.

 

He sniggered to himself when he watched Victor call out Yuri’s name sternly, and the sight of Yuri cowering was hilarious (he ignored the little pinch in his heart, like hell he would admit to feeling anything for the ball of fluff.)

 

Sometimes, while he was (pretending) to nap, he opened one eye a tiny bit to observe Yuri. Usually he was just laying on the couch, staring at the window with longing eyes, or passing a little ball between his paws. Today, he was restlessly tittering back and forth, sometimes pausing, then continuing to pace, his whole demeanour incredibly shy and hesitant. Inch by inch, he would get closer and closer to Yurio, still shy and hesitant. Yurio didn’t understand what he was doing, especially when Yuri laid down on his belly, and started crawling towards him slowly, slowly.

 

Until he pressed up against him, and curled up to sleep, sighing as if he was finally content.

 

Yurio’s eyes both opened wide, and he stared at the stray cuddling up to him. When realization finally dawned, he hopped up and walked away, hissing angrily. He didn’t bother to turn around to see Yuri watching him with sad, disappointed eyes.

 

With his ears lowered, Yuri laid his head down, curling up into a ball. He really didn’t want Yurio to hate him. He wanted to be friends with the grey kitten, especially since his kind owner took him in, and now he had to share the attention and he knew the little feline hated that. He felt so guilty, he never wanted to impose but he couldn’t bear to leave, especially someone as lovely and kind as Victor, who treated him like he was a precious gem, unlike his previous owner who sometimes forgot to feed him, or let him in, who would tug on his tail and who had, eventually, decided to put him in a box and leave him outside in the cold. He didn’t want to leave here. But he also didn’t want to make Yurio uncomfortable.

 

He tried his best. He would offer him his food – at which Yurio scoffed – he would offer him his toys – which Yurio would bat away and continue glaring at him – he thought maybe Yurio was lonely without Victor – Yuri definitely was even when Victor went out for ten minutes – so he offered a cuddle, only to be completely rejected. He didn’t know what to do, but Yuri wasn’t one to give up, so he decided to keep trying.

 

...........

 

Yuri had been living at the Nikiforov household for five weeks now. There wasn’t much progress with Yurio. Victor was oblivious; he absolutely adored both cats and gave them equal attention. He knew Yurio was not the friendliest of kittens, but the two felines seem to get along well enough when he saw them, so he didn’t worry.

 

It was around eleven in the morning when a flower delivery came to the door. Victor was ecstatic, admiring the large vase filled with roses of every shade. It was a gift from his mother for placing first in a national competition last week. She couldn’t make it, which upset him a lot because he loved his mother and he had not seen her for quite a while, but he called her every day and how he had these precious flowers from her to look at. The vase itself was handmade and Victor would tell – it was his mother’s style. She was very gifted in pottery, and he could tell this must have taken her a very long time to make.

 

He placed the vase on the dining room table, admiring the large bouquet. He turned a stern eye to his two companions, who were watching him, one with lazy, mischievous eyes and the other with sparkling, excited eyes.

 

“Now you two better behave – this beautiful bouquet was a gift from my mother, if anything happens to it while I’m gone, we’re going to have a problem, alright?” He spoke sternly with a finger in the air. It was silent for a few moments before he couldn’t handle the cuteness and grabbed both cats into a hug.

 

“I love you both sooooo much! I’m off to – ouch, Yurio stop – practice, I’ll be back later!” Victor grinned, letting go of Yurio who was trying to claw at his arm that was restricting his movement, and Yuri who was purring and rubbing his head on Victor’s chin.

 

Yurio yawned, laying down for a nap. He loved making a mess – he was cruel but not that cruel. He will mess up anything of Victor’s, but he did love his owner, he knew it would truly greatly upset him if anything happened to his mother’s vase and flowers.

 

When evening approached, he heard light shuffling. Popping an eye open, he spotted Yuri shyly walking around back and forth. He sighed internally, _here we go again_.

 

It took him around ten minutes to gather the courage to slink up to Yurio and cuddle up to him as always. Yurio was in no mood to move today, so for once, he let Yuri have this, and continued lying peacefully. He didn’t like his personal space being invaded, but over time Yuri learnt that as long as he didn’t completely press up against Yurio, he would hiss at him a little less. Their fur was touching, and Yuri was as still as a stone as he waited for the inevitable moment Yurio would hiss and walk away. Except it didn’t come.

 

Yuri, giddy with excitement, meowed happily and cuddled closer. He didn’t know why he thought the usual boundaries were no longer valid, as he nudged his head against the grey kitten and licked his nose.

 

Yurio was ready to kill. He jumped up, hissing wildly at the fluffy startled cat. Yuri cowered a bit, realising he made a mistake when he was one step closer, then jumped ten steps and was now being shoved twenty steps back.

 

Internally, Yurio was so torn. Over these last five weeks, he would never admit it but he got used to the other cat. He didn’t mind him being there – it was actually quite nice to have someone else be at home with him when Victor is gone. He would go as far as to say he didn’t completely despise Yuri anymore. And while that little nudge and the nose kiss actually made his heart warm, he had way too much pride than to actually admit it.

 

He turned around, hitting Yuri in the face with his tail, and tried to find something to release his frustration onto. He spotted the lovely looking floral tablecloth on the dining table, and strutted up to it. Releasing his nails, he began to drag them down the tablecloth, simultaneously dragging it off the table inch by inch. It was actually quite hard, the cloth felt as if it was being held down by something heavy, but he didn’t pay any attention to that and continued making perfect rips into the fabric.

 

Until suddenly the cloth was looser, and a screeching meow echoed into his ears as something soft hit his side and he skidded across the floor in a daze. Then, a crash sounded. He saw Yuri, trembling in front of him, releasing distressed meows and running his nose all over his fur as if looking for injuries.

 

He was about to snap at the cat until behind him he saw a massive mess of glass, water and roses. Realisation dawned and he realised he messed up, he really messed up. While Yuri was still fawning over him, he realised the cat had just saved him by pushing him out of the way. Before he could do anything, the sound of keys outside the door startled them both so much that in a panic, Yurio bolted to hide while Yuri was completely frozen still.

 

“Yurio, Yuri! I’m back, where are you guys – eh…” Victor froze, when he saw mess. He dropped in front of it, attempting to pick up the flowers, the water soaking the knees of his pants. The look on his face was one of devastation as he placed the bundle of roses onto the table, also spotting the shredded up tablecloth.

 

Turning, he spotted Yuri and he was taken over with uncharacteristic anger.

 

“Yuri!” He pointed at the cat, who cowered fearfully, “did you do this?! Why would you! I told you not to touch this, and now look at this mess!”

 

Yuri was curling in on himself, when Victor pinched the bridge of his nose, muttering ‘ _what should I do with this now_ ’ to himself, to which Yuri reacted with a sorrowful meow, taking that as a ‘ _what should I do with you now_ ’, assuming Victor finally decided that he had overstayed his welcome and was ready to throw him out.

 

Victor turned to him with a stern glare, “Bad cat Yuri! I’m so-”

 

Suddenly, a flash of grey jumped in front of Yuri, surprising both him and Victor. Yurio hissed at Victor, wrapping his tail around Yuri protectively. Victor blinked at him in surprise.

 

“Yurio…” He knelt down in front of his two cats, “I’ve never seen you protect Yuri before… Don’t tell me, is this your doing?”

 

Yurio hissed unhappily, nudging his head against Yuri and cuddling into him. He was not going to let this silly cat take the blame, especially after saving his life.

 

Victor stared at the two for a second before releasing a tired sigh.

 

“Yuri,” Victor called gently, watching as the scared cat lifted his head a little bit, “I’m sorry about yelling at you, I didn’t mean it. I don’t know what happened here but I didn’t mean it. You’re a wonderful cat Yuri.” He murmured, stroking Yuri’s forehead as the cat had slowly crawled forward. Victor leant down and pressed a little kiss to his forehead.

 

Victor smiled at the two felines. Patting them both, he also gave Yurio a little forehead kiss, chuckling as the kitten batted him away with a soft paw.

 

“You make a mess, sometimes you don’t let me sleep, but I’m so grateful to have you guys here with me. I’m never lonely when I come home, because I know you two will be there to greet me and keep me company. I’m sorry for yelling. You guys are my favourite little beings on this planet.” Victor grinned, scratching both of them under their chins and around the ears. Both cats purred, happy to hear their owner profess his love like that. Yurio snapped out of it first of course, walking away with a swish of the tail, while radiating happiness he would never admit to.

 

After cleaning up the mess, making dinner and feeding both of his companions, Victor settled into bed with a book. He saw Yurio jumping up onto his bed and smiled at the little cat that settled down peacefully near him, ready for sleep.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Yuri’s tail sticking up as he walked back and forth by the bed, as if unsure of something. He assumed Yuri also wanted to get on the bed, but was hesitant, as Yurio always either hissed at him until he got off, or Yurio himself left. Eventually, Yuri gathered his courage and hopped up on the bed.

 

Victor watched as Yurio’s eye popped opened, and he stared at the cat that had gone completely still. Then, Yurio huffed lightly, almost encouragingly, and Victor watched in awe as the dark fluffy cat bounded up to the grey kitten excitedly, and cuddled up around him. Victor’s heart was racing with love for his pets, he wanted to scream and cry and taken at least a hundred pictures, but he couldn’t dare to disturb the peace, especially when Yuri turned and gave Yurio’s nose a little lick, receiving a soft nudge in response.

 

Victor was ready to die.

 

...........

 

Yuri was on top of the World. He had a warm home, the most amazing owner, and Yurio had finally accepted him, (usually) letting him cuddle up with him, sometimes playing with him, and not hissing at him or swatting him away anytime he gets too close.

 

Yurio could deny it all he wants, but the truth is that he had grown attached to Yuri. He used to fight him for Victor’s attention, now more often than not he bats Victor’s hands away, fighting his owner for Yuri’s attention.

 

There were ups and downs, but finally, he settled, and had come to love his new roommate. Everything was peaceful again, and that’s exactly how he loved it.

 

Until three months later.

 

“Yuri! Yurio! Come meet your new brother!”

 

“WOOF!”

**Author's Note:**

> So? Was this complete trash, yes or yes?
> 
> I couldn't write about a world where Makkachin didn't exist, so the little rascal slid in there at the end.
> 
> It has now been two weeks since Yuri On Ice has left us, and my soul was aching, so I decided to start writing some fanfiction. Legit, Yuri On Ice is probably the best thing I have ever come across? It just makes me so happy, everything about Yuri and Victor is perfect, I cannot wait for the inevitable second season, because it must come.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this at least a little, sorry if there were any mistakes, I'll probably re-read it and some point and fix them if I find them.
> 
> Kudos, comments, all that jazz is greatly appreciated! Kinda makes me feel a lot better for the time i spent writing this (especially consider I should be working on my dissertation right now). 
> 
> I also have a tumblr, which is katsu-yuri.tumblr.com. Follow me if you'd like. 
> 
> THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
